Vacaciones de terror
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: endou junto a algunos amigos van a visitar a fubuki a Hokkaido,pero una historia de terror hace a endou pasar una mala noche llena de miedo y suspenso dejándolo muerto...pasen y lean (yaoi)


les traigo esta historia donde endou pasara terror por culpa de sus amigos aunque ellos no lo saben..bueno espero les guste mucho este onet-shot...

* * *

><p><strong>- Vacaciones de terror –<strong>

_Fubuki x Goenji *otros*_

Era un invierno malo para fubuki, durante el meses pasados estuvo haciendo lo que más le gustaba, deportes de invierno pero a principios diciembre el albino cayó enfermo en cama, pero tras la salida de sus tíos de viaje decidió invitar a unos amigos entre ellos goenji paso un día solo en su enorme casa estilo japonés ya que la mañana siguiente alguien llamaba a la puerta desde antes de mediodía y fubuki se levantó del sofá donde estaba mirando televisión ,se levantó bien abrigado y abrió encontrándose con el abrazo de endou.

-¡Fubuki venimos tan pronto pudimos!- abrasando al mencionado-

-¡Gracia capitán!-

-Fubuki estas bien - separándolo de endou - vine tan pronto endo me llamo-

-Gracias goenji y sí, solo tuve un resfriado leve, pero gracias por venir chicos-

-no agradezcas con gusto venimos – hablaba kazemaru –

-¿solo vinieron ustedes?-

-no vino también Fudou, Kidou, Midorikawa y Hiroto ya que los demás no pudieron- decía kazemaru señalando hacia atrás-

-ya veo, bueno no estaré solo unas semanas, bueno pases antes de que sean estatuas de nieve-

Fubuki recibió a sus visitas y los llevo directamente a sus habitaciones, solo tenía cuatro habitaciones pero ya se las había ingeniado, la primera habitación era para Kazemaru y Endou la segunda para Kidou y Fudou la siguiente para Midorikawa y Hiroto….por último como no tenía más habitaciones Goenji iría a dormir en su habitación,

Después de eso una pequeña discusión entre el por qué fudou tenía que compartir habitación, kidou término convenciendo amablemente a Fudou de que dormía a dentro o se iba a una banca afuera, pero fudou no era estúpido y se aguantó a compartir antes de morir bajo la nieve, después de eso fubuki dejo que sus visitas recorrieran la enorme casa mientras llamaba al servicio de comida china y a la mujer que lo cuidaría las semanas que sus tíos estaban de viaje.

Todos se separaron, Fudou por su cuenta Kidou junto a Goenji, Hiroto con kazemaru y midorikawa, ya que endou salió corriendo dispuesto a hacer un muñeco de nieve mientras los demás paseaban,

Mientras los demás estaba recorriendo los alrededores Endou disfrutaba como todo un niño de hacer el mejor muñeco de nieve de su vida, junto varia nieve y comenzó a moldearlo y tras una hora tenía un muñeco de nieve más grande que Kabeyama, Endou admiraba su obra de arte hasta que esta se decizo y comenzaba de nuevo cuando sintió a alguien tras de el mientras juntaba la nieve del suelo, al girarse lentamente vio a una mujer vieja y grito….

-¡HAAA!-

-perdona...creo que te asuste-

-perdone señora -apenado- pero me tomo por sorpresa-

-lo lamento solo vengo a ver a ver al sobrino de los fubuki ya que está solo y tendrá visitas así que vengo a prepararles algo para la cena-

-yo soy su amigo –colocándose de pie- un gusto señora-

-vaya así que eres un amigo, bueno será mejor que no te quedes solo y te adentres antes de que caiga la tarde o sunako vendrá por ti -

-¿quién?-

-no eres de aquí cierto…veras sunako-chan era una hermosa chica que vivía hace muchos años en esa casa antes de que los fubuki se mudaran ahí, a veces dicen que ella regresa cada invierno a matar a lo miembros de la familia que viva ahí, torturándolos de la forma como ella mato a su familia antes de colgarse bajo este árbol donde estas, por ello cada año los fubuki se van de esa casa, …perdona, se me olvidaba me llamo Mako un gusto niño…debo entrar antes de que sunako busque la alma de Shirou-kun- alegándose de Endou-

La anciana entro se fue dejando a un asustado Endou, no creía en esas cosas por un momento creyó era una broma eso no podía pasar, pero se sentía nervioso aun así se relajó un poco para seguir con su trabajo de antes cuando de repente alguien lo tomo del hombro gritando más fuerte que antes….

-¿endou, estas bien? –preguntaba kazemaru –

-solo son ustedes- más relajado mientras sentía como su corazón latía demasiado-…no me den esos sustos-

-¿te pasa algo endou?- preguntaba Hiroto al castaño-

-no, no es nada - sonriendo ampliamente como siempre-

-que bien…bueno regresemos adentro antes de que el frio nos mate – hablaba Hiroto-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-vamos endou-

Endou entro aferrándose al brazo de Hiroto cosa que molestaba a cierto chico que no le agradaba verlo cercas de Hiroto, si de por si sentía que Hiroto sentía algo por el esa cercanía le molestaba, los cuatro entraron en la casa y fubuki estaba junto a la anciana de antes…

-chicos les presento a mako-san ella cuida de mí mientras mis tíos salieron-

-¡un gusto señora!- contestaban los tres presentes-

-bueno shirou-kun ya he terminado la cena si a ti o a tu amigos se les ofrece algo puedes llamar, sabes que cualquier emergencia puedes llamarme-

-claro, muchas gracias, a cierto podría regresar mañana se me olvidaba que mi tía digo que tomara unas cerezas del trastero y se las diera-

-está bien ya regresare mañana, cuídate mucho tú y tus amigos-

-¡claro!-

La anciana se fue y fubuki la acompaño hasta la salida mientras un castaño comenzaba temblar por su vida, esa conversación de "numero de emergencia y cuídense mucho" no le había gustado en nada, los tres presentes lo notaron y se preocuparon, por lo menos dos de tres….

-Endou, ¿estás bien?- preguntaba kazemaru mirándolo-

-s-sí, lo e-estoy-

-pues no lo parece, tiemblas mucho - ahora preguntaba Hiroto - acaso te dio fiebre por estar afuera en la nieve-

-n-no tranquilos e-estoy bien –sonriendo como pudo-

-¡kazemaru…! – Hablaba ahora midorikawa- ¡sabes de lo que me entere por un viejo hace un rato que me separe de ustedes!-

-¿de qué?, ¡de donde venden helados en pleno invierno!-

-¡no!…bueno aparte, ¡sabes escuche una buena historia de una tal sunako que mato a toda su familia!-

-¡enserio!-

-sí, el anciano dice que paso en una de las casas de esta zona, la chica simplemente despertó un invierno y con sus propias manos mato a toda su familia y cuando Satoru* su hermano menor imploraba por su vida con lágrimas la chica lo apuñalo y se comió su corazón, además de que descuartizo a sus padres y torturo a el resto de la familia incluso termino con las mascotas, -sonriendo- y cuando la policía llego solo encontró partes desmembrada y la casa bañada en sangre, buscaron por todas partes hasta hallar que la chica colgada de un árbol, lo último que vestía era yukata blanco bañado en la sangre de su familia y toda su cabellera negra frete a la cara muchos dicen que siempre regresa cuando siente la sangre de un inocente cobarde en la casa donde mato a su familia y solo se le reconoce por extraños ruidos y su atuendo el anciano dice que si la vez es tu fin-

-suena genial, ¿sabes dónde es midorikawa?-

-no, el anciano olvido donde era la dichosa casa-

-sería bueno ir, ya sabes como una prueba de valor-

-sí, lo mismo pensé-

-¿endou? – Miraba Hiroto a Endou que paso de moreno a ponerse blanco-

En ese momento escucharon a alguien caer en la nieve y los cuatro salieron de la casa y lo que encontraron fue a fubuki boca bajo en la nieve, cuando Hiroto y kazemaru se acercaron a ayudarlo a levantar al darle vuelta, endou vio una enorme mancha roja sobre la ropa de fubuki y la nieve bajo de él, endou grito alto al ver a fubuki para después caer sobre la duela de la casa que daba al jardín…

-¡sunako lo mato!….-

-¿Qué paso?- despertaba fubuki-… ¿Qué tienen el capitán?- mirando a quien dormía en la duela-

-solo se desmayó, dime fubuki que te paso- le preguntaba Hiroto ayudándolo a poner en pie-

-sí, y esa mancha- preguntaba kazemaru del otro lado a el-

-bueno fui a buscar las cerezas para Mako-san y algunas se exprimieron y ensuciaron mi ropa, así que decidí regresar a cambiarme pero cuando iba a entrar resbale con la misma nieve-

-vaya, será mejor que entres o podrías enfermar- hablaba Hiroto-

-estoy bien, mejor ayuden al capitán - señalando a endou que estaba blanco del susto-

-kazemaru llévate al costal de balones en lo que hiroto y yo llevamos a fubuki a su habitación-

-¡no lo llames así!- caminado hasta donde el castaño-

-¿¡entonces bolsa de papas!?-

-¡de ninguna forma!-

-infantil - susurrando-

-¡midorikawa te escuche!-

-¡no dije nada!-

Kazemaru ayudo a endou junto con el recién llegado kidou y lo llevaron a su habitación mientras fubuki era ayudado por Hiroto, goenji que recién llegaba junto a kidou y midorikawa, Endou despertó poco a poco sobre un futon y miro a los dos presentes en ese lugar…

-hasta que despiertas- hablaba kazemaru más relajado-

-¿endou estas bien? , kazemaru me conto que te desmayaste sin razón aparente-

-¿razón?... ¡cierto, fubuki!-

-¿qué pasa con él?-

-¡está muerto! -gritando- pobre fubuki ahora como le diré a goenji –

-endou, fubuki no está muerto, que cosas dices- le decía kazemaru para calmarlo-

-¡p-pero lo vimos muerto sobre la nieve!-

-vaya….no escuchas- decía kazemaru-

-¡seguro que sunako vino para matarlo y soy el siguiente en su lista!-

-¿porque?- preguntaba kazemaru-

-no escuchaste a midorikawa, ella vendrá por mí, yo soy *satoru y creerá que soy su hermano y vendrá a comerse mi alma y bañarse en mi sangre-

-¿endou enserio crees esas cosas? –Hablaba kidou sorprendiéndose de la actitud de su amigo-

-soy el siguiente… ¡no quiero morir soy tan joven!-

Mientras kazemaru y kidou se sorprendía de lo infantil que se escuchaba endou del otro lado estaba goenji junto a fubuki, Hiroto y midorikawa, cuando el rubio escucho que fubuki había caído en la nieve creí había recaído por su enfermedad…

-goenji estoy bien-

-¿¡bien!? Caíste en la nieve-

-sí, pero porque resbale no por una recaída por tercera vez-

-no estoy seguro de ello, por eso hoy te cuidare-

-está bien…bueno por qué no vemos unas películas, antes de que mis tíos se fueran rente unas películas para ver, le pedí al de la tienda enviar las mejores entre comedia y futbol vamos-

-está bien, pero te estas junto a mí-

-sí, bueno vamos-

Los cuatro salieron de la habitación que justo en ese momento salía endo de done estaba y al ver a fubuki lo tomo de los hombros y comenzó a manosearlo para ver que estuviera vivo, pero tanto toqueteo encelo a cierto rubio…

-¿Qué estás haciendo endou?- alegándolo de fubuki-

-que bien, parece que kazemaru decía la verdad, que bien que estés bien fubuki-

-si, dijo lo mismo de ti capitán…bueno todos a ver películas-

Fubuki llevo a sus amigos al comedor y al ver el pedido de películas que había llegado a casa quedo sorprendido…

-creo que el mensajero se equivocó-

-¿por qué? decía midorikawa haercandose-

-¿películas de terror solo mayores de 16 año? –Decía kazemaru al ver las películas-

-bueno aun puedo buscar otras-

-porque, veamos esas, -decía fudou entrando y sentarse en el sofá-… dijo almenos que las niñas tengan miedo- mirando a los demás retando-

-¿miedo? que va, estoy de acuerdo, veamos esas películas-

-seguro, goenji me sorprende le des la razón a fudou- hablaba kidou-

-bueno, no me parece mala idea, además será divertido o no-

-supongo, yo digo que las veamos también- ahora Hiroto le daba la razón a fudou-

-tres contra uno que dices yuto tienes miedo-

-claro que no, fubuki, pon la más sangrienta de las que llegaron-

-está bien, a mayoría de votos-

-que aburrido ver películas sin comida –hablaba midorikawa al sentir hambre-

-eso es cierto, fubuki, podemos preparar palomitas –decía kazemaru-

-claro, síganme les diré dónde están, en lo que goenji pone la película-

-claro- tomando la película-

Después de 20 minutos midorikawa, kazemaru y fubuki dejaban sobre el centro en un tapete las botanas y repartían sodas de lata a los demás, colocaron la película fudou apago la luz para hacer la película interesante, corrieron las cortinas y todos se sentaron en cojines en el piso, midorikawa junto a Hiroto, fubuki junto a goenji, kazemaru junto a endou y fudou junto a kidou,

La película avanzaba poco apoco hasta llegar a la parte donde la protagonista de la película miraba caer uno a unos a sus amigos con los cuales había ido a un campamento en medio del bosque, lo único que encontraba después de la masacré de una noche fue un baño de sangre y cuando ella creía estaba a salvo algo la llamo por su nombre y al dar un giro se encontraba con el moustro que había hecho esa masacre,

Endou se aferraba a kazemaru tanto que casi no lo dejaba ver la película, midorikawa solo se abrazaba a Hiroto dependiendo de las escenas, fubuki solo sujetaba la mano de goenji, fudou y kidou estaba normalitos viendo la película como si de una serie normal se tratar al igual que Hiroto y goenji,

al terminar la película las luces se prendieron y abriendo las cortinas dejando ver el sol que comenzaba a caer , fubuki vio la hora y casi eran las cinco de la tarde ,que mejor hora para comer, mientras todos comenzaban a caminar a el comer, midorikawa y kazemaru ayudaban a levantar lo de la sala…

-¿endou, no iras con los demás?-

-¡kazemaru!-

-sí, que pasa-

-acaso, no tienes miedo después de eso-

-¿"eso" la película?…no, creo que ni la vi ya que alguien se abrazaba casi a mi cara-

-qué miedo,...siento que no puedo ni comer-

- pobre espero este bien- hablaba hiroto al ver a endou temblar en el piso y llegar a ayudar a midorikawa-

-bien, qué más da, por mí esa tal sunako puede venir por su alma además más comida para mí-

-no te agrada endou ¿cierto?-

-no, no es que no me agrade pero…dijo que tiene que estarte causando lastima y acercarse de ese modo, por mi yo mismo cosechaba su alma - sonriendo malvadamente-

-creo das más miedo tu que ese rumor o la película, vamos antes de que mates a endou, vayamos con fubuki-

- espera no sería mala idea-

-camina, vamos-

Todos estaba comiendo tranquilamente, endou sentía no podía comer nada después del baño de sangre que vio, pero los demás comían como si el estómago de cada uno no fuera afectado, todos conversaban tan tranquilos hasta que goenji noto a endou el cual no comía nada cuando casi todos ya habían terminado u otros repetían ración….

-¿endou estas bien?-

-¿he?, si...solo que-

-¿solo que?-

- no quiero morir-

-¿Qué cosa?- logrando llamar la atención-

-bueno…es que no quiero que sunako venga por mí-

-¿qué le pasa a endou?- preguntaba goenji-

-ha estado así desde que llego- decía kazemaru – ya se le pasara-

-sí, cuando sunako venga a matarme-

-¿sunako-chan?- hablaba fubuki-

-la conoces fubuki- hablaba goenji mirando al chico-

-si, quien no es una vieja leyenda en hokkaido-

-bueno cuéntanos-

-veamos, la historia es así…."sunako era una hermosa mujer de solo 16 años que vivía en lo que alguna vez fue una pequeña casa en hokkaido, pero la chica un día sin razón despertó y mató a toda su familia apuñalándolos y torturándolos de gran forma, la chica se llenó tanto de locura que se colgó en un árbol que dicen esta cercas de aquí, la leyenda dice que si vagas solo por hokkaido y con miedo ella se aparece frete a ti para matarte pero si la vez a la cara y dices su nombre te matara apuñalándote y robar tu alma de la misma forma que mato a su familia"…o eso me contaron-

-¿eso realmente paso?- preguntaba kidou-

-no sé, pero es muy conocida en hokkaido-

-ya veo-

-pero tranquilo capitán, sunako-chan no puede hacerte nada, es una historia vieja solo un mito, las leyendas no reviven para torturarte a ti-

-eso es cierto, es tonto creer en fantasmas vengativos y que maten por placer- decía kidou-

-seguros- hablaba endou mirando a los demás-

-¡claro!, ahora come o morirás solo de hambre- hablaba fubuki-

Endou comía tranquilamente, si lo pensaba bien era verdad lo que decía kidou, eso no podría pasar, terminaron de comer y todos miraban televisión o solo fudou ya que los demás conversaban y por un rato la normalidad estuvo presente más en endou quien volvía a sonríe mientras conversaba junto a goenji y kidou, el día paso rápido agradable para todos y después de una cena ligera todos se fueron darse un baño por turnos mientras fubuki le daba antes un yukata para después del baño a cada uno después de eso se fue a dormir, o eso hicieron creer cada uno….

1/3 lime en proceso / Fubuki x Goenji

-vaya endou realmente estaba preocupado por el tema del fantasma-

-sí, pero no deberías creerlo, solo es un mito…he vivido bastante en hokkaido para decir que eso es mentira- sentándose en la cama-

-dime, tú realmente está mejor-

-si por que la pregunta-

-bueno porque me conozco un buen remedio que ni los médicos sabes, un remedio que te curara-

-enserio, ¿Cuál es ese remedio?-

-bueno…es más fácil explicarlo paso a paso que solo decirlo…acercándose a fubuki y tomarlo del mentón – ahora abre la boca para administras la medicina y ver si no eres alérgico-

-está bien, tu eres el medico…pero, no creo que deberíamos-

-tranquilo nadie molestara-

Goenji tomo el mentón de fubuki y le dio un beso simple para recostarlo en la cama, poco a poco el beso se hizo más y más intenso, fubuki y goenji abrían sus bocas como si fuerana comerse el uno al otro mientras sus lenguas entraban a la boca del otro,

goenji besaba a su novio, mientras deslizaba sus manos bajo el yukata de fubuki y abrirlo completamente dejando ver el cuerpo al desnudo de fubuki, goenji se abrió paso besando el cuello de fubuki y marcar cada beso, mientras iba bajando hasta su entre pierna, mientras paseaba sus manos por el cuerpo de shirou el cual se estremecía por el contracto, goenji llego a la entrepierna y tomo el miembro de fubuki y comenzó a masturbarlo un poco para después llevarlo a su boca y jugarlo, mientras leves gemidos salían de la boca de fubuki sin control al sentir la lengua de goenji en su miembro, después de un rato de tanto placer fubuki terminó corriéndose en la boca de goenji soltando un gran gemido que bien pudo oírse en toda la casa o por lo menos fuera de la habitación pero para ese momento todos estaban "dormidos", así que fubuki siguió jadeando al goenji pasar a penetrarlo suavemente y al ritmo de algunos besos en su cuello ,

Fubuki se sentía tan bien con el tratamiento que goenji le daba que simplemente dejo que toda su pasión saliera y acariciaba el cuerpo de goenji al sentirlo dentro de él, después de un rato ambos terminaron entregándose uno al otro, para después goenji salir de fubuki y recostarse a un lado de él y abrazarlo…

-respondiste bien a la medicina, dime quieres otra dosis, fubuki-

-no, no quiero tener una sobre dosis de tu amor goenji-

-bueno, si así lo quieres-

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

mientras goenji y fubuki se amaban en su habitación 5 minutos antes de que ellos terminaran endou se paraba al baño , mientras iba solo por el pasillo en busca del baño cuando unos extraños y roncos sonidos escucho salir de algún lugar eso lo asusto un poco por un segundo recordó a sunako, así que miro hacia atrás para no ver a nadie, se alegró un poco de que esos sonidos fue su imaginación ,para cuando se giró para caminar al baño se encontró con una figura alta y delgada al mirar bien a detalle era sunako…endou quedo frio e inmóvil no sabía qué hacer cuando….

-¡en-dou!

-su-sunako-

-wahahah- gritándolo levemente-

-¡Ha!-

Endou regresaba a su habitación asustado al creer sunako lo seguía para cosechar su alma, además que la había llamado por su nombre, seguro que ahora si se moría y si creía que esa leyenda había revivido para llevárselo, endou se metió a su futòn temblando por un buen rato, vio hacia la puerta y vio una sobra bajo la puerta, se cubrió con la almohada, para volver a ver y no había nadie, no sabía que creer, así que se quedó ahí por un rato…

2/3 lime proceso / Hiroto x Midorikawa

-midorikawa, ¿de dónde vienes?-

-de donde…bueno que te crees mi madre, fui por agua-

-perdona, pero escuche un grito y al no verte creí habías sido tu-

-no para nada, seguro fue un perro, sabias que hay lobos en hokkaido-

-sabes midorikawa no te lo dije ante pero…no dejas nada a la imaginación con lo que tienes puesto-

-enserio, que mal, porque era bueno que imaginaras algo por qué no lo hare-

-¿qué cosa?-

-lo que estás pensando, no lo hare-

-no estoy pensando nada-

-bueno, que bien, porque realmente quiero dormir-

Midorikawa se metió dentro de tu futòn dispuesto a dormir, pero Hiroto no tenía el mismo plan, se metió al futòn de midorikawa y lo abrazo pegando su espalda a su cuerpo….

-que bien hueles- besando su oreja-

-bueno es porque me bañe-

-sabes me gusta más tu aroma cuando estas limpio me anima a ensuciarte-

-que dices, -sonrojado- deja de hablarme así-

-vamos, déjame darte solo un beso, si –

-solo un beso después a dormir-

-claro, un beso-

midorikawa se dio vuelta encontrándose con el rostro de hiroto al cual comenzó a besar ,pero el beso pequeño paso a algo más cundo Hiroto lo puso abajo y manteniendo ese beso comenzó a sumir sus manos por el yukata de midorikawa que poco fue abriendo dejándolo ver ese pecho tan bien trabajado a pesar de ser delgado, aun así le gustaba, se separó del beso y su cuello apasionadamente cómo si su objetivo fuese devorarlo, mido comenzó a temblar estremecerse intentando quitar a Hiroto, pero este seguía con su trabajo de llegar a mas, Hiroto se separó del beso y abrió el yukata de mido para verlo él quería llegar al grano, así que abrió las piernas de midorikawa y se colocó en medio…

-listos –con una sonrisa-

-ni, ni te atrevas a entrar así-

-perdona, te lo compensare después-

Hiroto penetro a midorikawa, haciendo que este soltase un gemido, Hiroto comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de su amado midorikawa, más y más mientras depositaba un beso en los labios del moreno, el placer aumentaba entre cada envestida más y más hasta que Hiroto y él se corrieron de tanto en medio del éxtasis, gemido y placer,

Hiroto salió de mido recostándose a un lado y abrasar aun molesto mido que después de unos besos se acomodó junto a Hiroto en el mismo futòn

*º*º*º*º*º*º**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

minutos antes, de nuevo endou había convenció a kazemaru de acompañarlo, no quería ir solo y tenía urgencia, así que ambos iban de lo más tranquilos por el pasillo y como si sol escuchara, de nuevo escucho un extraño gemido lleno de dolor , así que se abrazó a kazemaru..

-vamos endou, no hay anda, para esto me despertaste, tan buen sueño que tenía-

-perdona, bueno no te vayas entro rápido y prometo te lo compensare-

-de acuerdo date prisa quieres-

-sí, ya...ya voy-

Endou abrió la puerta del baño y al momento de abrí la luz del baño se apagó dejando ver a una silueta, endou se puso frio un rato hasta que una blanca mano intento tocarlo y salió corriendo de ahí dejando a atrás a kazemaru….

3/3 lime en proceso / Fudou x Kidou

Fudou y kidou terminaron peleando por quien dormiría en el futòn más grande, hasta que en medio de la riña terminaron uno sobre el otro, fudou besaba acaloradamente a kidou mientras este estaba sonrojado y recibiendo las bunas pero violetas envestidas de fudou, ambos gemían a no más poder, ambos llevaban así un rato sin que les importara las dos veces que escucharon endou gritar, eso y fudou no dejaba salir a kidou hasta terminar con el

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

Endou estaba arrepentido por dejar a kazemaru a mano de un fantasma, así que fue a buscarlo cuando llegó donde lo vio por última vez, no lo encontró hasta que escucho un ruido en la cocina al entrar no vio más que tres siluetas, bañadas en sangre y una con un cuchillo acercándose a él, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, endou grito muy fuerte y cayo desmayado ahora si llamando la atención de los que "dormían"

Al llegar a la sala encontraron a endou desmayado sobre el sofá, junto a kazemaru, fubuki y midorikawa, lo cual a Hiroto y a goenji no les extrañaba estuvieran despiertos ya que uno fue por agua y el otro a darse otro baño…

¿Qué le paso a endou?- decía goenji-

-bueno….no se- mirando hacia otro lado-

-endou, despierta- le pedía kidou moviéndolo-

-¿d-dónde estoy?-

-estas bien- hablaba kazemaru preocupado-

-sí, pero….a cierto, sunako está aquí y me quería matar con un cuchillo, es más creo que invito a sus amigas a matarme-

A todos les impresiono eso, enserio aún se creía eso, además de que era extraño que solo el viera algo que no existía, seguro que la influencia de la película y la historia habían afectado a endou, eso creía todos,

-vamos endou…no hay tal chica, porque no vamos a que descanses un poco-

-pero…kazemaru-

-vamos, mira que has despertado a medio mundo por algo que no es real-

-realmente lo vi-

-sí, sí...-

-vaya, endou esta como cuando vio a los kappas- hablaba goenji-

-cierto- recordando kidou ese día-

-pobre endou, seguro que tiene miedo, espero pueda dormir- hablaba fubuki-

-a esto, que tiene sobre sus ropas tú, midorikawa y kazemaru-

-cierto, fuimos a tomar agua cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo, pero antes del grito de endou soltamos el vaso ensuciándonos un poco de lo que parece sangre-

-entiendo-

-bueno, picaba algo de manzana, ¿quieres goenji?-

-no gracias, será mejor que todos volvamos a dormir, mañana intentemos que endou se olvide de esto-

Todos regresaban a sus habitaciones sin saber que paso realmente –o si-

*satoru, en la versión latina es el nombre de endou mamoru, no sé bien porque le cambiaron de satoru a mamoru, pero así se llama endou y por ello dice ser el siguiente al llamarse como el chico de la historia de midorikawa.

-a quien vio a endou- fácil primero a midorikawa – segundo a fubuki y por último kazemaru que sostenía el cuchillo-

-que hacia kazemaru con un cuchillo- cortaba manzanas para fubuki después de encontrar antes del escape de endou-

-que fuero los extraños ruidos que oía endou – era un seme devorando a su uke en el orden de linea-

* * *

><p>espero les gustara mucho esta historia de terror para endou...<p>

_**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**_bye-bye


End file.
